The ABC Guide To Leah And Jasper
by Stephycats7785
Summary: An ABC guide to the relationship between Leah and Jasper. Will be a two shot! *Finished!*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ABC Guide To Leah And Jasper**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Jasper/Leah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship between Leah and Jasper.**

A- _Angry. _The blonde empath shook his head as he stared at the she-wolf in front of him. Her arms crossed and sneer resting on her lips. "Why are you always so angry? If your not careful it will consume your soul."

Leah Clearwater rolled her eyes and turned away from him. At first Jasper thought her to be ignoring him but then he heard the words muttered under her breath and became much more interested in the girl everyone seemed to hate. "To late leech."

B- _Brunch. _"I'm starving." The Native American shifter female complained as her stomach growled loudly.

Jasper ran his hand through his honey blonde hair and sighed. Looking at the clock he saw it read only 10 O'Clock in the morning. "Would you like to accompany me to brunch?"

"Brunch?" The She-wolf asked tilting her head. The only reason she was even here was because of Jacob who had conviently went hunting with the rest of the Cullen's minus Mr. Emotion overload leech. The fact he didn't eat never crossed her mind. She was more focused on what he had said. "Can't you say lunch like a regular person you sparkling wierdo?"

C- _Clothes. _The Civil war soldier watched as Leah hurried around the forest trying to gather all her belongings. She wouldn't meet his eye and this bothered him greatly. Did she regret what they had done?

"Where are my damn shoes?" She huffed while turning over rocks and whatever she could reach in her search.

Jasper shook his head and sent a wave of calm her way. "Will you slow down? Your killing me with your emotions."

Whirling around she sent him a death glare. "Stop showing off with your Zanax like power and help me find my damn clothes!"

D- _Desire. _A flame flickered to like in her belly when he called her darlin with his Southern accent. Her breathing sped up and a light sheen of sweat covered her body. Her body trembled slightly and she wondered what was wrong with her.

Even though he wasn't the mind reader Jasper seemed to know exactly what she happened to be thinking about. "That darlin' is called desire."

E- _Earth. _His supposed twin always complained that the female wolf smelled like wet dog. Jasper had asked everyone and they all agreed although Edward, Carlisle, and Esme had tried to say in a way much less rude. Still if you looked at the answers they were basically the same.

The honey blonde blood sucker wondered if something was wrong with his sense of smell. To him Leah Clearwater didn't smell anything like wet dog. Her pack brothers sure but not her. Her scent reminded him of what mother natures smell would be. Leah carried the scent of the earth.

F- _Fright. _"I love you." The three words ment to cause joy and happiness when spoken brought about a strange emotion in the La Push wolf girl. They brought on the emotion of fright.

G- _Girl-fight. _When Bella told Leah she could never be anywhere near the same league as Alice, Leah lunged at the newborn Bella. Even with her strength Edward's wife could never be a match for the eldest Clearwater sibling. The only thought which crossed Jasper's mind was 'there's going to be a girl-fight.'

H- _Hangover. _The morning after Sam and Emily's wedding there came a knock on the Cullen's front door. Jasper answered only to find Leah Clearwater looking as if death warmed over. When he went to speak she shook her head which caused her to groan and rub her temples.

Shading her eyes from the light with her hand she looked at the empath. "I don't suppose in your wierd power there's a cure for a hangover?"

I- _Icicle. _Standing in the doorway of Leah's apartment Jasper Hale watch as she shivered from the fever. Shaking his head he climbed into bed with her wrapping his arms around her burning body.

"What are you doing?" She asked tiredly barely opening her eyes.

His reply was a simple scientific answer. "Ice will cool down your body and break your fever."

"Come here then you overgrown icicle." Leah mumbled pulling him closer.

J- _Just. _She'd always been just Leah. He had always been just Jasper. When had they turned into more and why had neither noticed it happening?

K- _Kidnap. _A shadowy presense entered her room around midnight and Leah was on high alert. Grabbing her baseball bat she went to swing but a very familiar and overly calm voice reached her eyes. "Don't bother darlin that wouldn't work on me."

Setting the bat back down she peered into the shadows. "Jasper? What the hell are you doing here?"

Stepping into the light Jasper Hale smirked. "Why I am here to kidnap you ofcourse." Offering his hand she took it and they headed off into the night and away from prying eyes.

L- _Leah. _"I know I was gone for a while Jazz but I can't beleive you stopped loving to me to love her. What makes her so special?" Alice blinked up at her ex husband with tears she would never have the ability to shed.

Looking over her head because he couldn't bear to look at her he asked a very stupid question since they both already knew the answer. "Who?"

Sad golden eyes looked up at him once more. "Leah."

M- _Money. _The female shifter never would take money when offered. She told him it made her feel like a hooker and since she wasn't she refused to take money her unofficial boyfriend was practically throwing at her. That never stopped him from buying her presents though. She may not take it but if he wanted to buy her things then damnit he would. It was his money after all.

TBC..

**AN: This is going to be two parts because I was tired and only had the energy to write half. I hope yall like it and I will have the next part up later today! Please let me know what you thought of the first half!**

**I like the concept of the ABC thing I have been doing and if you have couples you would like to see let me know. Or even one person I can do one based on them. Anyways I hope you liked the first part.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. ABC Leah Jasper2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight! Though I wish I did!**

N- _Nervous. _"You are nervous." Jasper commented softly as Leah walked down the isle.

The bride to be muttered underneath her breath. "No duh you idiot we are about to be married! Why would I be nervous? Hmm let us think about this for a moment shall we? Vampire and Werewolf about to be married when it shouldn't be possible. My pack could snap and phase at any moment and your family could make the guests an eary dinner! So yeah no reason at all to be nervous."

O- _Orchard. _"You bought me and orchard? I can understand buying me a tree but an entire orchard?" The she wolf planted her hands on her hips.

Her finally offical boyfriend shrugged looking not at all guilty like he should for spending loads of money on his girlfriend. "You said you liked to eat apples. I thought I would make sure you'd never run out."

Those words were taken the wrong way by Leah Clearwater. She sent Jasper a glare ment to set him on fire if she had the power to do so. "So now your saying I am such a pig I could a whole orchard in one setting?"

P- _Prize. _When Jasper took Leah to the Forks carnival she demanded he win her a prize without using his vampire enhanced senses. The Cival war soldier was so glad Emmett was not around to see how many tries it took him to do so. He truly did not think it worth it until he saw the smile on Leah's face as she hugged the small purple wolf close to her chest. All that work for such a small but still important prize.

Q- _Question. _"Can I ask you a question?" She asks sitting down next to him even though Jacob was watching. She never allowed herself to be this close to anyone when Jacob or her pack brothers could see. Today seemed to be different.

Setting his book down Jasper turned to face her. "Your going to ask anways so sure."

Biting her bottom lip she blurted out the words nobody ever expected to hear. "Would you go out with me this friday?"

R- _Risk. _They all told him not to do so. It would be to much of a risk to try being with her. He could kill her. He didn't have enough self control. If he loved her he would do what was best for her and leave. Everyone seemed to see the horrible outcomes which could happen but why wouldn't they see the reward was worth the risk?

S- _Strength. _Jasper had always thought himself to be weak. He never believed he could be strong enough to survive the vegetarian lifestyle. Then he met Leah and came to see she was the one thing which made him strong. Leah Clearwater turned out to be his strength.

T- _Tease. _The wolf girl watched her boyfriend smile as he went through all the different emotions. He used them on her again and again until she thought she may go crazy. She had to grit her teeth and clench her hands into a fist to stop from reacting.

Finally she could not take it any longer. "You Jasper Hale are such a tease!"

U- _Universe. _"You are my world." The new couple gagged silently as Edward spoke these words to Bella.

After a few years of hearing the same thing over and over had come to annoy Jasper. They all knew Edward was forever Bella's. They did not need to have it replayed on a daily basis.

Jasper decided to one up his brother in this moment. He wrapped his arms around Leah's waist and leaned in to whisper. "Your my universe darlin."

V- _Vase. _Ducking behind the wall when Leah threw a vase at his head Jasper was glad he hadn't been within her reach when he told her Alice had tricked him into agreeing on them going on a double date with she and Nahuel.

W- _Wild. _Leah was truly beautiful. A masterpeice of nature. Free and untamed by the ways of the world. The La Push she-wolf and her beauty could only be described as wild.

X- _X-Rated. _"I expected it from the pervo hulk but never you." Leah complained while laying in her boyfriends arms.

Jasper smirked and kissed the top of her head. "You said you wanted to see a movie. You never said it couldn't be x-rated."

Y- _Young. _"Did you just insult me by calling me young?" She asked crossing her arms.

Jasper raised his honey blonde eyebrow. "You called me old first."

Z- _Zest. _"Did you just say zesty?" The blonde vampire asked his lips curling into a grin.

'What is wrong with that?" The she-wolf replied casually. "It is a word you know. It's actually a feeling so you off all people should know the meaning Dr. Phil wannabe."

Wrapping his arms around her he kissed her softly. "I love you Leah Clearwater. Oh and I love your zesty personality it too!"

THE END!

**AN: Hope yall liked the second half! Let me know what couples you want to see! Someone wants to see Emmett/Leah. Do you all have other requests? I actually like writing these because they are fun. I don't know why I find them fun but I do.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
